


the girl at the bar

by the_bisexual_disaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, bc this ship needs more love, i have no idea how to title, no beta we die like men, shireen has anxiety, there may be a second part to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster
Summary: Shireen's gets distracted by an attractive girl at a bar.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	the girl at the bar

“Shireen? Hellooo! Earth to Shireen!”

With a small gasp, Shireen’s attention returned to her cousin Gendry, sitting across the table from her. 

“What were you saying?” she asked, smiling innocently.

“I think the real question here is what had you so distracted?”

She glanced back toward the bar and the girl that had captivated her entirely. She couldn’t have been much older than Shireen herself. She had dark, messy hair that barely reached her shoulders and a lean, wiry frame off which a jacket as dark as her hair hung. She seemed to be entirely concentrated on her drink and little else. Shireen was lost in the appearance of her hair, imagining how it would feel between her fingers. She imagined the feel of the girl’s soft lips against her own and the feel of her arms around her. Shireen was so lost in her thoughts that Gendry’s words became meaningless.

Gendry followed her line of sight to the girl at the bar and then looked back at Shireen, smiling knowingly.

“I see,” he teased. “It was a _girl_.”

“Shut up.”

“Only if you go and get her number.”

“Gendry!”

Shireen did not know how to talk to girls. Whenever she tried, she wasn’t able to even finish a sentence. It was even worse when she was the one to make the first move. Most of the time, if that was the case, she wouldn’t even talk to them in the first place. Her struggles with her anxiety have been improving as of late, but she still struggled with things like asking for a girl’s number.

She began to panic.

“Okay, okay,” Gendry surrendered, noticing Shireen’s panic, “you don’t have to ask for her number. I swear.”

“Could you possibly…” she trailed off.

“Could I what?” His voice was less teasing and more gentle now.

She took a moment to gather her courage. “Could you ask her for me?”

“What?”

“Please, Gen? For me?”

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll ask. It’s kind of rude of you to use my inability to say ‘no’ to you, you know,” he smiled teasingly.

Shireen grinned shyly back.

\-----

Gendry sat down and looked directly into familiar gray eyes.

Of course it was.

_Arya Stark._

“Long time, no see,” he greeted with a friendly grin.

Arya didn’t reply. 

“It’s good to see you, Arry.”

“What do you want?”

He would’ve left, had Shireen not been sitting there, and if he had not come to the bar for a reason. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.

“Your number.”

She scoffed in response. “You don’t still have it? You couldn’t have asked Jon or Robb if you wanted to talk to me so badly?”

“It’s not for me.”

“Then who-”

“It’s for my cousin. She was too nervous to ask you herself. She’s the one looking at us.”

Almost immediately after identifying Shireen, Arya produced a pen and a napkin on which she quickly scrawled her number on and handed to Gendry.

“Tell your cousin to text or call me anytime she wants.”

\-----

Shireen watched anxiously as her cousin talked to the girl. He quickly lost the smile he wore over, and her thoughts took a turn for the worse.

_What if she isn’t interested in a relationship?_ She thought. _What if she doesn’t like girls? What if she has a boyfriend? What if she has a girlfriend? What if-_

Before long, Gendry was headed back to their table with a napkin in his hand which he placed gently on the table in front of her.

“Her name is Arya,” he began,” and she said you can text her or call her anytime you want.”

Shireen risked a glance back at the bar to see the most intoxicating gray eyes looking back at her. 

She had her phone out before she could make another coherent thought. 


End file.
